


FQA Bonds of Friendship

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Bonds of Friendship [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Lovers, M/M, Multi, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I can easily see this verse growing a lot, I decided to jump the gun and get a timeline/FQA started for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can easily see this verse growing a lot, I decided to jump the gun and get a timeline/FQA started for it.

I do not match the movies and show completely for the timeline, part of it had to change in order to match them together, but this is the timeline I will be sticking with.

  * Recruited (Not Posted Yet) (How Jasper & Jim are recruited to MI5)
  * ReConnected (Not Posted Yet) (Jim and Jasper provide James Bond with some useful information)
  * [ Stillness in Silence ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5846641/chapters/13475659) (January 2005 to ?) (Doctor John Watson runs a rather unique practice, its entire purpose is to help those who are deaf or mute, either by birth, illness or trauma. Sherlock is brought to his practice by his concerned older brother after he spends months refusing to speak. Things do not go as planned or expected for any of them.)
  * ["It's for me." CH 1: BrOPT Jim & Q](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9916202/chapters/22221830) (Done) (Jim and Jasper discuss shopping)
  * Expanding Options (Not Posted Yet) (Following the events of Stillness in Silence, relationships that were started then, grow now)
  * [Flash Fics Set 1: CH 2: BrOPT Eve & Q](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10292060/chapters/23184666) (Done) (Q asks Eve for some assistance)
  * Shadow Fall (Not Posted Yet) (The friends deal with the Skyfall and Spectre situation)
  * [Phrases Said: CH 16: BrOPT Eve & Q](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6379369/chapters/14683357) (2012) (Done) (Q fetches his things back from a group capturing agents)
  * [Phrases Said: CH 19: BrOPT Eve & Q](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6379369/chapters/15856225) (2012) (Done) (Eve asks Q a favor)
  * Uniting (Not Posted Yet) (Rather frustrated, Q makes a comment that sets a chain reaction off)
  * [Christmas Preparations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910113) (Done) (Jasper and Jim set up the flat for Jasper's first Christmas with his partners.)
  * [Bad Advice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7314673) (Done) (Q asks Jim for some advice)




	2. Characters, Friendships and Realtionships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is a FQA, I hope everyone realizes that this is a massive spoiler, and reads at their own discretion, questions are always welcome! Though if I haven't already covered a topic in story I might put off answering it a bit or answer with "spoilers!", this will be updated as the series is updated
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely readers

These are in order of when they start, some start within the movies and are marked as well.

  
**Important Characters:**  


Alec Trevelyan (006)

James Bond (007)

Jasper Grey (Q, Pike)

Jim Moriarty (Wildcard, 0021)

John Watson (Doctor)

Mycroft Holmes (Iceman)

Sherlock Holmes (Ace)

 

All of them are connected by friendship in some way or form, which leads to the next section: they types of friendships they have.

 

  
**Friendships**  


_Alec & James_ \- companions and allies, they compete against each other as often as they team up, both are fiercely protective and like to deny it, they've had rocky patches but they managed to over come them

 _Jim & Jasper_ \- an unlikely friendship born out of mutual goals, Jim is brutally loyal and possessive to the first person he called friend and the one person who is able to calm him down when his more deadly tendencies come into play.

 _Jasper & Alec_ \- another unlikely friendship, this one born out of the fact Jasper helped clear Alec's name, it is not uncommon for the two of them to have drinks together and complain about the fools they are working with

 _Jasper & James_ \- originally James did not know what to make of young agent who had no problem back sassing him and telling him what to do, their friendship developed out of a grudging respect for Jasper's abilities, including the one that allows Pike to keep the Wildcard in line without being outwardly controlling

 _Alec & Jim_ \- these two are not close friends, but they still are friends and would still assist each other in dealing with situations as they arise, a love of the hunt, explosions, and being the power behind the throne gives them plenty to discuss

 _Sherlock & John_ \- what started out as a doctor-patient relationship bloomed into friendship because of John's ability to accept and Sherlock feeling comfortable, some would say there was an instant connection between the two, others would say its hard won, either way they stick together

 _Sherlock & Jim_ \- a pair of genius who get bored and like to distract each other, considering Jim was originally supposed to baby sit Sherlock, the fact they developed something akin to a good friendship is odd. After Jasper, Sherlock is the next person Jim will protect at any costs and feels possessive over.

 _John & Jim_ \- they're friendship started out as more of a mutual understanding and desire to help Sherlock, as time went on it went on to include discussions of  medical practices

 

Some of the friendships develop into something a bit more . . .

 

  
**Relationships**  


_Alec & James_ \- their relationship is hard won and hard fought for, spanning decades and being one of equals, both have problems with actually communicating, believing actions are far louder than words

 _John & Sherlock_ \- friends first and foremost, there relationship is built on trust and being able to complete each other in small ways that add up into something beautiful. The fact that John doesn't mind Sherlock's more eccentric behaviors just makes things better, even if the good doctor complains occasionally

 _Jasper, James & Alec_ \- an offhanded comment lead to several discoveries and shifted the three of them from friendship to something a bit more

 _Jasper & James_ - their relationship on its own is slightly different with Jasper being the surprisingly more dominate one of the pair, leading to the fact he takes care of the needs James doesn't always like to admit to having

 _Jasper & Alec_ -their relationship is like a deep friendship with added benefits, or so it seems until one watches how protective they are of each other, though for totally different reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering why Mycroft is listed as a character but not under the friendship or relationship headings, that's because I don't know the exact types he will have, and would rather wait and see before posting his relationship and friendship status.


End file.
